


Oh, I'm Singing For You

by Marluna



Series: Jealous Wonpil Fics [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Jae wants to show Wonpil a song. It's a very special song.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Jealous Wonpil Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786738
Kudos: 30





	Oh, I'm Singing For You

**Author's Note:**

> Wonpil's jealousy is very minor and not intense but it still happens. That's why this fic is in the series but not tagged with jealousy.

"Wonpil, can I show you my new song?"

When Jae had asked him that, Wonpil had agreed wholeheartedly. He loved Jae and he loved the music Jae made. His admiration for the older knew practically no boundaries. So any time he could spend time with Jae, as long as he was not otherwise occupied, he took it. 

When Jae had sat him down in his room and started to play the song for the younger, he hadn't been expecting a love song. But when he heard the sweet, mellow tune and the earnest, heartfelt lyrics Jae sang, it was quite clear what kind of song it was. And paired with the honest way Jae sang the words, it was clear this song had come from Jae's heart. Wonpil grinned, bopping his head to the beat. It was a cute song. Clearly this person must be very special to Jae, Wonpil thought fondly in his head. But with that thought came another.

_Who is this song for?_

Feelings of awe and endearment are wiped away, replaced with feelings of longing and jealousy. This person must be very special to Jae, for him to write such an endearing and honest song for them. But does that mean that Wonpil has no chance? Did he _ever_ have a chance with Jae?

The song ends with a halfhearted smile from Wonpil now, who avoids looking at Jae as best he can. "... What's wrong?" Jae asks, most likely watching Wonpil as if his very demeanor would be able to expose his feelings for the older. It doesn't, luckily, but Wonpil feels like it does.

"Um, nothing. I liked the song. It was really, really cute, Jaehyungie hyung. It suits you."

"It doesn't look like you liked it." Jae sounds a little panicked. Wonpil tries not to overthink it. All of the boys are very proud of their music and all of the boys are always seeking each other's approval. It's very likely that this is just like any other time.

"I did though!" Should he ask? He shouldn't. That would make things awkward and weird. "But who is it for?" Dammit. He doesn't even look at Jae when he asks, his gaze is still fixed on his hands in front of him.

"U-Uh... Well, I was going to tell you but, uh. It's um... it's no one."

"Why won't you tell me now?" Wonpil asks, looking up at Jae curiously. He had expected Jae to look a little shy, sure, but the dejected look his older friend wears is absolutely heart breaking. He looks so crestfallen. Just because he thinks Wonpil didn't like his song? "J-Jaehyungie hyung..."

"Wonpil, I- I don't... It was... supposed to be for... for you," Jae says, voice just above a whisper. He looks almost ashamed of himself.

"M-Me!?"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same! I mean, I'm not saying I like you or anything! Or- I just- I don't know! I don't- Please don't hate me, Wonpil." It is now Jae who avoids Wonpil, instead focusing on his lap, on his bed, on his walls. Anything but Wonpil. It's heartbreaking.

"Jaehyungie hyung, I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"Well, that's good at least."

"And I, um..." Wonpil bites his lip unsurely. His next words could very well change a lot of things. His relationship with Jae, for one. He clears his throat when he comes back to reality and sees Jae peeking up at him curiously. "I feel the same way as you, so, there's no need to be so shy."

"You... do?" Jae asks hesitantly. He sounds a little doubtful, but Wonpil doesn't mind doing a little convincing. Jae had done his all for Wonpil, it was time for Wonpil to do the same. He would make Jae see, no matter what.

So before he started, he grabbed Jae's hands with his own, cupping them tenderly. Like they were made to be treasured and cherished. In sight, it's a little funny because Wonpil's smaller hands don't quite encase Jae's larger ones. But emotionally, it's a cute and sweet gesture, so neither can be bothered to care about how it looks. "I'm sorry if I made you think I don't like the song. But I meant it when I said I like it. It's adorable, and I could feel your love from it. So I was..." Wonpil bites his lip out of embarrassment and slight shame. "I was just jealous of whoever you loved so much you would write this genuine, touching song. Come to find out it's me." Wonpil lets out a shy laugh here, Jae giggles at the sound. "And I think I love the song even more now that I know it's for me! And I hope you can feel my love too. Even if I haven't prepared a song."

"If it were you preparing the song, it would have taken too long. We would be dead by then," Jae replied with a laugh. Wonpil's jaw dropped and hung low. Jae laughed even harder, and harder again when Wonpil smacked his shoulder.

"We were having a moment, hyung! Why are you like this?" Wonpil whined.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Jae said between laughs. Slowly but surely he composed himself while Wonpil watched him, unamused. And when he's stopped laughing a few moments later, he suddenly becomes shy. "But... We can have a lot more moments in the future. If you want to be... you know."

"Boyfriends?" Wonpil breathes out. The very idea has his heart in a serotonin induced frenzy. Park Jaehyung's boyfriend.

"Y-Yeah, that."

"I do want that. More than anything, I want that."

"Yeah? I want that a lot too," Jae responds with a smile. A wholehearted smile. 

Wonpil returns the smile, so wide his eyes crinkle. "Good! Then we're boyfriends. So make sure you write a lot of songs about me, okay? I like it when you're sweet and tender like that."

Jae scoffs. "You like me all the time."

"Not as much as you like me."

"Isn't it usually an argument about liking the other more?"

"Well, we're not like everyone else," Wonpil responds. "We're Jae and Wonpil, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you a lot, okay hyung? And your song too."

"I wouldn't have it any other way either. I wonder what people will say when I release the song, though."

"Um, about that." Wonpil shuffles in his spot and looks at the space in between him and Jae. Jae hums in question. "Could you... not release it?"

"Hm?"

"I... I want to keep it. Just for me." Wonpil looks up at Jae. "It's really special to me, to both of us. So I would like to keep it our special secret. You haven't shown the others yet, right?"

"Uh, well- I did ask Brian for an opinion before showing you... Just the melody though! He doesn't know the lyrics, I didn't show him that. I wanted that part to be just for you. After all, it's my special feelings, just for you so..."

Wonpil smiles at Jae's open heart. He really does love when Jae is so open and honest about his feelings. "Okay, then it's fine. Then the song is still just for us. But you can release any other songs you make about us. Sound fair?"

"Fair. I'll keep singing for you. And will you sing for me too?"

"Silly. I've been singing for you. I'm just not as brave as you."


End file.
